The Importance of Life
by rockstar88
Summary: Sano went out for a walk one day and finds himself saving an innocent girl from some thugs. When he takes her back to dojo, Kenshin has a weird feeling about the girl. Where did he see her before? SanoOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sano went out for a walk one day and finds himself saving an innocent girl from some thugs. When he takes her back to dojo, Kenshin has a weird feeling about the girl. Where did he see her before? Sano/OC  
  
*The only person I own is Tilla, nobody else in this story so far. Hope you like it.*  
  
The Importance of Life  
  
Sano woke up early that morning, well earlier than he usually gets up. Kenshin and the others were already awake. He really didn't felt like eating some of Kaoru's food. She didn't cook as well as Megumi. But she was gone. Megumi found someone better. He can remember the day that she broke his heart. Megumi went to a trip to Kyoto to help her friend. Sano would emit the feelings that he had for the doctor. But when she came in the door, she was in the arms of someone else. He was heartbroken.  
  
It been three weeks and he was still mad at himself for letting someone else take his love one away from him. First he lost Sayo, then Megumi. "I guess love is not for me," he told himself. He made a last glace at his friends and went walking towards the woods.  
  
"Where is Sano?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"He's probably still asleep Miss Kaoru," answer Kenshin.  
  
"Or he probably went somewhere else to eat," said Yahiko looking at his food with disgust.  
  
"You little brat," Kaoru yelled and started chasing after Yahiko. Kenshin didn't try to stop the fight between the two. He was too worried about Sano. After Megumi returned with a new guy, he has been heart broken. Sano emitted that he liked Megumi to Kenshin. Kenshin suggested that Sano should tell her how he feels about her. But nothing went as planed. Now Sano just stays in his house coming out only to eat and do errands that Kaoru begged him to do.  
  
"Hello Kenshin, anyone there?" Kaoru asked looking at him and waving her hand in his face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, did you say something?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I asked if you can go wake up Sano. He needs to eat, otherwise he will have no energy."  
  
"I'll wake him up, but I don't know id he will come to eat today. He has been getting more and more depressed as the days go by."  
  
Kenshin started walking to Sano house when he saw Sano walking towards the woods. He wanted to call out for Sano bur decided not to. He could see that Sano wanted to be left alone. 'I'll just go tell Miss Kaoru that Sano already left.' So he started walking back to the dojo.  
  
"Well, is he coming?" Kaoru asked anxious.  
  
"No, Sano left and I'm not sure where he went," was Kenshin response.  
  
"WHAT?!? HE WENT TO EAT SOMEWHERE ELSE? HOW COULD HE? HE WON'T EAT HERE, BUT HE WILL EAT IN OTHER PLACES."  
  
"Now Miss Kaoru, if he did went to eat somewhere else it's a good thing." "WHAT'S THAT SOPPOSE TO MEAN? I CAN'T COOK, IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm just saying that Sano hasn't been eating. If he goes somewhere else, he will eat and we can stop worrying about him so much."  
  
"I guess your right Kenshin." Kenshin gave a long sigh of relief. He thought that Kaoru would attack him for sure. But he was still worried about Sano.  
  
Okay that was the first chapter. Not very good, but it will get better. Please read and review. I wanted to know what you think about my somewhat story so far. 


	2. chapter 2

Summary: Sano went out for a walk one day and finds himself saving an innocent girl from some thugs. When he takes her back to dojo, Kenshin has a weird feeling about the girl. Where did he see her before? Sano/OC  
  
*The only person I own is Tilla, nobody else in this story so far. Hope you like it.*  
  
The Importance of Life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sano walked towards the woods. He ignored his stomach rumbling and just walked on. When he was deep in the forest, he started punching the trees. In a way he felt angry with himself. After a while he stopped. After long thinking he thought that she wasn't so important. He didn't need to stop eating because he lost her. Now that he thought about it, he felt happy for the doctor. She found someone who would be able to take care of her. Besides, there would be no more nagging from her. "Yeah, maybe the fact that she found someone better is a good thing," he said to himself.  
  
He kept thinking about the good and bad times he had with her. After about three hours of thinking, he decided to walk back to the dojo. 'The gang is probably worried where I went for such a long time,' he thought to himself.  
  
Sano stood up and started walking back to the dojo, when he heard a women scream. The screams didn't seem to far a way, and it sounded like it was coming right towards him. Sano turned around and started running toward the screams. It seemed to get louder and louder as he went north. All the sudden, a girl about 18 years old bumped into him and fell onto the floor. Sano first looked at the girl, then to the five thugs chasing her.  
  
"Hey buddy, we saw the girl first," said one of the thugs.  
  
"So, I don't care," was his reply.  
  
The poor girl just looked at both Sano and the thugs. She thought that one of them were going to hurt her. So she tried to crawl away.  
  
"Hey, the girl is trying to escape," said another thug.  
  
"Don't worry; she won't go far, after we finish with this punk, we can catch the girl."  
  
The thugs pulled out knives and went to attack Sano. Sano was able to dodge the first attacker and punch him in the stomach. The second guy cut his arm. Sano kicked him and he went flying into the others. When they got up, they ran away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sano asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks. Oh, you got cut." "Don't worry about, he doesn't hurt that much."  
  
"I don't care. You got hurt because of me. I should help you."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'll take you back to my house. There I can look at that cut of yours."  
  
"I said forget about it, I'm fine."  
  
"I don't care, you're coming with me." With that said, she grabbed his unhurt arm, and led the way to her house.  
  
"Thanks for saving me. My name is Tella, what's yours?"  
  
"Sano."  
  
"Well Sano, thank you."  
  
"Don't need to thank me several times. One thank you is enough."  
  
"Okay, so where did you learn how to fight like that?"  
  
"I learned during the revolution, to fight, after a while, I just got better at it."  
  
"Oh. That's not what I was looking for an answer but it works. Oh here we are,"  
  
Tella's house wasn't very big. It looked like it had one or two rooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Tella led Sano to the kitchen where she sat him down in one of the chairs. She got a wet towel and started to clean the cut. "Well, it's not a deep cut," said Tella.  
  
"See, you didn't even need to go through this trouble," said Sano.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
So, Tella cleaned the cut. The cut wasn't deep, but it was pretty big. Tella got something from a box and started putting it on Sano's arm.  
  
"Ow, what the hell is that?"  
  
"It's a medicine. It won't let your cut get infected."  
  
"How do you know about medicines?"  
  
"My mom was a doctor and she taught me some important things like how to cure a cut, how to cure a burn. Injuries that can happen to me." "Okay, so are you going to become like your mother?"  
  
"Hell no. I get sick if I see a lot of blood."  
  
"There all done."  
  
"Thanks, but you really didn't need to do that."  
  
"Its okay. Are you hungry?'  
  
"A little, but I really need to get back, my friends are probably worried about me."  
  
"How 'bout I cook something first, then you can go?"  
  
Before Sano could answer, Tella got a pan out and started cooking something. While she was cooking, Sano couldn't take his eyes of her. She wasn't like other women he met in the past. She had brown hair that passed her shoulders by three inches which was rare for women to have short hair. She was wearing a white kimono with red flowers on it. But what surprised him the most was her eyes. Her eyes were green, a light green. He never saw anyone with those colors of eyes before.  
  
"All done." Tella put the plate down on the mat where Sano went to join her to eat.  
  
"I hope you like teriyaki chicken."  
  
Sano just smiled and just stuffed his mouth with food. Tella was just watching him eat like a pig. She has never seen anyone eat like that. In less than 20 min., Sano finished three plates.  
  
"I guess you were hungry."  
  
"I guess so. The food was great."  
  
"Thank you. Would you like dessert?"  
  
"Ye-," Sano was about to answer when he looked outside to see that the sun was able to set. "Hey, I have to go."  
  
"But-,"  
  
"Thanks for the food!" Sano said and ran towards the dojo. 'Oh God, Missy is going to kill me.'  
  
Well that's it for the second chapter. Please read and review. 


End file.
